Image Problem
Synopsis After an unexplained incident on Lyoko ends up devirtualizing Yumi without any cause, Yumi is taken to the infirmary. After waking up, she attacks the school nurse. She continues to act weird throughout the day, wanting to go to Lyoko with everyone else. Jeremie won't let them, though, because he wants to know just what caused Yumi's devirtualization. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita finds several Kankrelats guarding an orange sphere, which she calls a Guardian, and informs Jeremie. Back at the school, the principal confronts Yumi about her attack on Yolande. When he threatens to call her parents, she attacks him too. In another attempt to get the group to Lyoko, Yumi tries to seduce Jeremie to convince him to arrange a mission. She fails, but Odd and Ulrich stumble upon the scene. Jeremie tries to explain, leaving Yumi alone. Jeremie apologizes for the incident, citing Yumi's strange behavior. When they head back to his room, they find his computer destroyed. Yumi seems the likely culprit. She shows up to meet them, still wanting to go to Lyoko. Having no choice, they go, but Yumi stops the scanner before it can close, leaving her alone in the scanner room. As she goes to work destroying the scanners, the others find the real Yumi trapped inside the Guardian. In Lyoko, Aelita figures out a way to defeat the Guardian. She creates a clone of Yumi via her Creativity. The Guardian gets confused and tries to absorb the clone Yumi too, but this is beyond its ability and it explodes in a brilliant flash, releasing Yumi. Yumi volunteers to return to the Factory, but Ulrich points out that without Jeremie, they can't be devirtualize. Yumi tells him "You're armed, aren't you?". The real Yumi emerges from the Scanner (it is implied that Ulrich must have devirtualized her with his Katana, but this is not seen.) She and X.A.N.A.-Yumi fight each other. Jeremie wakes up, but the hatch leading to the Supercomputer Room was torn off by the X.A.N.A.-Yumi. Jeremie pushes X.A.N.A.-Yumi into the the hole. However, she grabs Jeremie and tries to throw him in. Aelita deactivates the activated Tower, killing X.A.N.A.-Yumi and making her vanish (this is not seen).Then, a time reversion envelops everything, saving Jeremie from certain death. Back in the past, the real Yumi pretends to seduce Jeremie again as a joke, but Ulrich stops her. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Problème d'image. *There are a lot of 'firsts' in this episode: **This episode marks the first appearance of the school nurse. **Yumi's surname is mentioned for the first time. **X.A.N.A. uses the scanners to stop the Lyoko Warriors for the first time. **The first appearance of the Guardian. **The first time Yumi knocks down the principal. **This is the first time a member of Team Lyoko devirtualizes another member. **The first time a girl laughs evilly. **The first time XANA lures the Lyoko Warriors to Lyoko by activating a tower. **The first time a Polymorphic Clone is used. Gallery yumi-flirts-with-jeremie-fans-swoon.png|X.A.N.A.-Yumi seducing poor Jeremie. would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png|What could be so funny Jeremie? the-guardian-traps-the-real-yumi-on-lyoko.png|The real Yumi trapped inside the Guardian. lyoko-wrestling-federation.png 18 its yumi vs yumi.png|Yumi faces off against X.A.N.A.-Yumi! image problem 1.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Yumi pulling the scanner's cables out. image problem 2.jpg|Yuimi power! image problem 3.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Yumi opening the hatch . image problem 4.jpg|Don't worry! This is X.A.N.A.-Yumi. image problem 5.jpg|"Triplicate!" image problem 6.jpg|Uh-oh! image problem 7.jpg|Another return trip to the past just in time! image problem 8.jpg|Aelita talking to the gang. Trivia *This is episode 2 of the week dubbed "Pick on Yumi week" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs Images